Item Sets
A work in progress The Gathering Of Infinite Possibilities Set (Arcane Set) Requires 10 levels of wizard or sorcerer to wear and must not have monkey grip Helmet: Circlet of the Dominant Mind * AC Bonus: +14(Deflection) * Bonus HP +45 * Only Usable by: Sorcerer * Only Usable by: Wizard * Skill Bonus: Concentration +15 * True Seeing Greater Neckpiece of the Weave Threader {Sorcerer} •AC Bonus: +12(Natural) •Bonus Feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Sorcerer) •Bonus Feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard) •Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer (Lv1-9 x3) •Immunity: Ability/Level Drain •Regeneration: +10 •True Seeing Greater Neckpiece of the Weave Threader {Wizard} Bracer: Hands of Guiding Fate Bonus Feat: Still Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer Levels 6, 7, 8, 9 Bonus Spell Slot: Wizard Levels 6, 7, 8, 9 Only Usable by: Sorcerer Only Usable by: Wizard Use: Clear Sequencer - Unlimited Uses Use: Sequencer (3 Spells) 2 Uses/Day Neck: Lesser Neckpiece of the Weave Threader AC Bonus +12 Bonus feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Sorcerer) Bonus feat: Practiced Spellcaster (Wizard) Immunity: Level/Ability Drain Only Usable by: Sorcerer Only Usable by: Wizard Regeneration: +10 True Seeing Scepter of Unrelenting Power {Wizard/Sorc} Base item: quarterstaff Attack Bonus +15 Bonus Feat Persistent Spell Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer Levels 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (two of each) Bonus Spell Slot: Wizard Level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (two of each) Immunity: Fear Only Usable by: Sorcerer Only Usable by: Wizard Skill Bonus: Intimidate +15 Skill Bonus: Use Magic Device +5 Use: Unique Power Self Only 1 use/Day Kensu's Note - Not sure what the Unique power does. Will update this if I find out. Soles of the Thaumaturge Diamond of Devastation Old Quarterstaff Uncut Diamond of Devastation Dagger's Fell Set (Daggerspell Mage) = Requires 10 levels of Daggerspell Mage to Wear = Esoteric Colure •Bonus Feat: Uncanny Dodge •Haste •Immunity: Ability/Level Drain •Regeneration: +10 •Resistance: Electrical 20/- •Resistance: Sonic 20/- Ghost's Trappings •AC Bonus: +12(Armor) •Bonus Feat: Stealthy •Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer (Lv1-9) •Bonus Spell Slot: Wizard (Lv1-9) •Regeneration: +8 •Skill Bonus: Hide +5 •Skill Bonus: Move Silently +5 Magus' Skean (Improved){S} Magus' Skean (Improved){W} Magus' Skean •Enhancement Bonus: +20 •Improved Evasion •Regeneration +5 •Resistance: Negative Energy 20/- •Skill Bonus: Concentration +5 •Material: Adamanitine Phrenic Coil Sear's Anlance (Improved){S} Sear's Anlance (Improved){W} Sear's Anlance Warden Shaker •Bonus Feat: Empower Spell •Bonus Feat: Maximize Spell •Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer (Lv4, Lv5, Lv6, Lv7, Lv8) •Bonus Spell Slot:Wizard (Lv4, Lv5, Lv6, Lv7, Lv8) •Enhancement Bonus: Strength +6 •Light: Bright (Blue) Dwarfen Defender = Set Requires 10 levels of Dwarven Defender to equip = Athair Aodach •AC Bonus: +6(Armor) •Damage Immunity: Negative Energy (%50) •Damage Immunity: Positive Energy (%15) •Enhancement Bonus Constitution +6 •Weight Reduction: %80 Bitey Caileag •Damage Bonus: Slashing +5d12 •Enhancement Bonus: +12 •Vampiric Regeneration: +15 Famhair Saigh •AC Bonus: +6(Deflection) •Bonus Feat: Blind-Fight •Bonus Feat:Bullheaded •Bonus Feat: Slippery Mind Ihen Ifren •AC Bonus: +8(Shield) •Bonus Feat: Combat Expertise •Bonus Feat: Improved Combat Expertise •Resistance: Acid 15/- •Resistance: Cold 15/- •Resistance: Electrical 15/- •Resistance: Fire 15/- •Resistance: Sonic 15/- Cloak: Mo Mraane Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus (Dwarven Axe) Bonus HP: 45 Damage Reduction: 20 Only Usable By: Dwarven Defender Regeneration: +3 Resistance: Magical 10/- Spell Resistance: 30 Use: Barkskin(12) 3/day Use: Regenerate(13) 3/day Teallach Sprudan •Freedom of Movement •Haste •Regeneration: +10 •Use: Clear Sequencer - Unlimited Uses •Use: Sequencer (3 Spells) 3/day Set Bonus 2 piece: +1dodge ac, +20hp, regeneration +(true CON mod x2) 3 piece: +1dodge ac, +20hp, +12 STR, Immunity: Crits 4 piece: +1dodge ac, +20hp, +15ac(armor) 5 piece: +1 dodge ac, +15ac(shield), damage immunity %20 (pierce, slash, blunt) 6 piece: damage shield (1d12+5 magic), damage immunity %25 (fire, acid, electrical, cold) Favoured Soul Blind Mans Invidia Ira of the Lost Soul Punishment of the Gula Repentance of Luxuria Sash of Acedia The Amulet of Avaridia Omnia Confundunt (Eldritch Knight Set) Requires at least 6 levels of Eldritch Knight to wear Aliquae Arma Circulus Protegat Collucens Gubernaculum Collum Mentis Fortis Caestus •Bonus Feat: Persistent Spell •Bonus Spell Slot: Sorcerer (Lv4, Lv5, Lv6, Lv7, Lv8) •Bonus Spell Slot: Wizard (Lv4, Lv5, Lv6, Lv7, Lv8) •Damage Immunity: Divine %10 •Damage Immunity: Magical %10 •Damage Immunity: Positive %10 •Damage Immunity: Negative %10 •Immunity Ability/Level Drain Innovantes Pedes Mentis Solertia Hexblade Armaments of Affliction Horde Mother’s Knuckle Keeper’s taxman Man Opener Marionette Rook’s Bindings Shroud of Raven’s Guise Virulent Visage Master Dogen's Set (Monk) Dogen's Medaillion = Requires 12 levels of monk = •AC Bonus: +12 (Natural) •Damage Immunity (Divine %15 Immunity Bonus) •Damage Immunity (Magical %15 Immunity Bonus) •Regeneration: +10 •True Seeing •Unique Power 2/day Dogen's Ring = Requires 12 levels of monk = •Enhancement Bonus: Wisdom +12 •Haste •Regeneration: +10 •Skill Bonus: Use Magic Device +7 •Use: Flame Weapon (17) 2/day Dogen's Robes •AC Bonus +12 (Armor) •Bonus Feat: Stealthy •Bonus HP: 25 •Immunity Death Magic •Immunity Fear •Immunity Paralysis •Regeneration: +8 •Resist Acid: 15/- •Resist Cold: 15/- •Resist Electric: 15/- •Resist Fire: 15/- •Skill Bonus: Hide +5 •Skill Bonus: Move Silently +5 Dogen's Sandals = Requires 12 levels of monk = •AC Bonus: +12 (Dodge Bonus) •Bonus HP: +25 •Enhancement Bonus: Dexterity +12 •Freedom Of Movement •Haste •Improved Evasion •Weight Reduction: %80 of weight Dogen's Silk Obi = Requires 12 levels of monk = •Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus: (Kama) •Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus: (Kukri) •Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus: (Quarterstaff) •Bonus Feat: Greater Weapon Focus: (Unarmed) •Enhancement Bonus: Constitution +12 •Immunity: Ability/Level Drain Set Bonus 2 piece: AC Bonus +2 (Shield), Bonus HP equal to Wisdom score, Regeneration +10 (every 3 seconds) 3 pieces: Immunity: Blindness, +1d10 Sonic Damage, AC Bonus +2(4) (Shield) 4 pieces: +1d10 Positive Damage, +1d10 Negative Damage 5 pieces: Damage Immunity: Magical (%25), Immunity: Mind Effecting, Special Ability: Amulet (%60 concealment vs melee attacks, %75 concealment vs ranged attacks, 60 seconds 2/day) The Nature's Embrace Set (Druid / Spirit Shaman) Requires 26 levels of Druid of Spirit Shaman to wear Boot's of Gaia's Path Bracer's of Gaia's Might Greater Gaia's Band of Leaves for Druid Greater Gaia's Band of Leaves for Shaman Greater Gaia's Orin for Druid Greater Gaia's Orin for Shaman Lesser Gaia's Band of Leaves •Bonus HP +15 •Enhancement Bonus: Wisdom +10 •Immunity: Poison •Regeneration: +3 Lesser Gaia's Orin Sash of Gaia's embrace The Five Seals (Evil) Set Bulwark of Butchery •AC Bonus: +4 (Shield) •Damage Immunity: Divine: %15 Immunity Bonus •Damage Immunity: Positive: %10 Immunity Bonus •Damage Reduction: 8 •Improved Evasion Licentious Depraver Mantle of Carrion The Pernicious Cuirass Visor of Internecine Visions The Bright Seals Of Five Set Required alignment Good to wear Breath's Depth Bulwark of Ahriman Mantle of Trinity •Bonus Feat: Extend Spell •Enhancement Bonus: Charisma +6 •Resistance: Sonic 15/- •Unique Power: Self only 2/day Armor: The Innocuous Cuirass Base Armor Class: 8 Max Dex. Bonus: 3 Armor Check Penalty: -3 Arcane Spell Failure: 25% Feats Required: Medium Armor Base Item: Armor Weight: 25.0 pounds >Special Properties: Arcane Spell Failure: -35% Bonus Hitpoints: +30 Damage Immunity: Acid 15% Bonus Freedom of Movement Material: Metal (Iron) Only Useable By: Good Resistance: Acid 35/- Helm: Visor of true sight Ac: +4 Bonus Feat: Blind Fight Darkvision Only Useable By: Good Skill Bonus: Concentration +8